


Christmas Spirit

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural!christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n is decorating for the holidays, and she gets Dean to help her.





	Christmas Spirit

Y/n helps Sam straighten the tree and her lips curl into a small, warm smile as she sighs softly, and steps back to admire her and Sam’s work. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, briefly letting herself get lost in the crisp scent of pine. Dean steps through the doorway, a large box of lights and other decorations in his arms. A small smile spreads over his face, and he stops for a second to watch her in the moment before he slams the box down on the table. She whirls around, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Dean?” Her voice is shocked as if she hadn’t expected him to go get the items she’d asked him for a few hours ago. Dean nods, and rips open into the box, skillfully snagging an item out and sliding it up his sleeve.

“Yeah, it‘s me, princess.” He tilts his head, nodding at the box. “I got the stuff-you’re welcome by the way.” Y/n rolls her eyes slightly, and practically skips over to the box, eliciting another small smile from Dean. She grabs the box of lights and tosses it carefully to Sam.

“Well, you didn’t seem to happy about it, so I didn’t think you’d do it.” She murmurs, glancing up at him before turning away and hurrying back over to the tree.

Dean hadn’t wanted to get the decorations, but not because he didn’t want to get the decorations, he hadn’t wanted to leave her. Sure, he’d been lounging on the couch, drinking a beer and watching her put decorations up, but damn if he didn’t love that. His lips quirk up into a lopsided grin, and he tilts his head, his eyes darting up and down, unsure of where to focus as she all but dances around the tree, stringing the lights around the tree, with the occasional help of a grinning Sam. Dean raises his eyebrows, shaking his head and straightening up as he walks over, plopping back down onto the couch. Y/n glances over at him, her smile faltering slightly.

“You aren’t going to help?” She asks. Dean shrugs.

“I went out and got the lights, does that not count, sweetheart?” She rolls her eyes, turning away from him briskly.

“Fine, we didn’t want your help anyway. You’d make the tree all ugly,” she sniggers at her own insult, and nudges Sam, “get it? Because he’s not good at decorating?” She stage whispers. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. She glances over her shoulder, and winks at Dean, giving him a big grin. “Why not get in the spirit, Dean-o.” Dean rolls his eyes. He does stand up though and moves over to her.

“Alright, y/n/n.” He holds his hand over her head. “Wow, look at that.” He murmurs, his eyes widening as a look of complete shock crosses his face. “Is that…mistletoe? Oh, well. Looks like we gotta kiss now.” Y/n’s gaze rolls up to the mistletoe in Dean’s hands, and he dangles it in the air.

“Ugh, come on Dean.” His lips quirk into a smile.

“What? Why not get in the spirit, y/n?” He shakes the plant above her head a few times. “It's a tradition.” She rolls her eyes and peers up at him.

“Just go sit back on the couch,” she grumbles. “If you’re not going to help, that is.” Dean’s jaw clenches, and he tosses the mistletoe back to the couch.

“Fine, fine. What can I do?” Her eyes light up slightly, and she hands him an ornament.

“Help me hang these?” He grabs an ornament from her and hangs it on the tree.

“Is there fine?” He asks.

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. Hang it wherever,” a smile small creeps onto her face. “It’s just nice that you’re helping finally.” Dean grins.

“Are you really that tired of Sammy?” He teases and grabs another ornament, hanging it a little higher than the other one. She shakes her head slowly and glances at Sam.

“No, he just said that it would be impossible to get you to help.” Sam shrugs at his brother and wipes his hands on his jeans.

“This is great and all, but I’m gonna take a break,” Sam says, heading over to the couch, giving his brother a discreet wink. “I’ve been helping all day, it’s Dean’s turn.”

Dean hands y/n the last ornament to hang, and she smiles. “Now it’s time for tinsel,” she murmurs softly, grabbing some silver strings and passing a handful to Dean. He suppresses a groan as she flings some on the tree, smiling brightly. Suddenly, he’s hit with an idea, and his eyes light up. Dean moves forward quietly, unclumping the tinsel as best he can. “Dean, could you put some on the oth- what are you…” Dean sprinkles the tinsel around y/n, and she gasps, giggling softly. “D-Dean,” she throws some of the tinsel at him in defense, backing up.

“Y/n!” She tumbles over a box, unable to catch herself in time and falls to the ground, laying down under the doorway in defeat. Dean hurries over to her, discarding the tinsel. “Are you okay?” He asks, brushing the silver strings off her shoulders and out of her hair. She grins up at him and nods.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She grins up at him and reaches her hand up to pluck a strand of tinsel out of his hair, tossing it to the side. Dean smiles, his eyes lighting up as he helps her to her feet.

“You’ve gotta be more careful, sweetheart.” He whispers. “You’re so damn clumsy, it’s not safe.” She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Am not,” she murmurs, her cheeks turning a soft pink. “I just…wasn’t paying attention, that’s all.” Dean chuckles, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

“Was I too distracting?” He winks, and y/n pretend gags, pulling away from him.

“You ruined the moment Winchester.”

“Moment?” He cocks an eyebrow. “Were we having a moment?” She shrugs.

“Maybe, but you ruined it.”

“That does sound like me: a damn fool.” She closes her eyes and laughs.

“Yeah…well, really Dean, thank you for helping me decorate.”

“Any day sweetheart,” he murmurs. She steps forward, her gaze once again darting up to the doorframe.

“Are you in the Christmas spirit yet, Dean?”

“No-no-no,” Dean says dryly, his eyes sparkling. “Why do you ask?” Y/n shrugs, and sighs, gesturing up above their heads.

“It’s a shame, we’re under the mistletoe.” She steps away from him. “But, since you’re not in the spirit, I guess it doesn’t count.” She begins to move away, and Dean’s gaze flits up, and he curses.

“Did I say no? I meant yes,” he moves forward. “I’m in the Christmas spirit.”

“It’s too late, Dean.”

“I call redo,” Dean says. “Doesn’t count.”

“You can’t call a redo, Dean.” She says, her lips betraying her and curling into a smile.

“Ho-ho-hell yeah I can,” Dean bursts. “I’m the jolliest person here!” He holds his arms out to his side. “I’m so far into the Christmas spirit that I am the Christmas spirit,” Y/n giggle at his mini-speech. “C’mon…y/n/n.” He moves forward and tilts her head up. “I take it back, I am in the Christmas spirit.” Y/n grins and looks down at the ground.

“Still, the time passed. Maybe if…maybe if we’re under the mistletoe again?” He shrugs, his arms wrapping around her as he lifts her in the air.

“Sounds good to me,” he says, carrying her over to the doorframe.

“Hey! I- I really don’t think this counts Dean.” Y/n huffs as he sets her down under the doorframe, stepping forward and pulling her close to him.

“We’re under the mistletoe,” he murmurs. “Does that not count?” Y/n rolls her eyes, grinning at him.

“Actually- we aren’t.” Dean’s gaze shoots up above him, and his eyes widen when he sees no mistletoe.

“Who the hell-” His question is answered by his brother’s laughter, and he clenches his jaw. “Sammy!”


End file.
